


Scraping Something Together

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It won't be what Harry wants, but it will still be amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scraping Something Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> Written for lijahlover who asked for "hosting a party".

Charlie finds Harry in the midst of an utter disaster. 

He has to pause a moment.

He'd gone out about an hour ago to fetch a few bottles of wine and some lager for their guests. It was the last thing they needed. Harry was covering the rest--the cocktail food, the appetizers, the sides, the roast, the desert, the coffee (how Harry knew just how to make the perfect cup is still beyond Charlie even after this last year of watching his lover make them). When Charlie had left, Harry was as busy as a bee in the summer. There were several timers going, the oven was at the right temperature, cook books open to the right pages--you name it, it was going and going in the right way.

So why Charlie has come home to a kitchen that looks like George's workshop is a complete bafflement.

"Uh, love?" Charlie ventures to ask.

Harry sniffs and doesn't look up from where he's pressed his face into his arms. He's curled up in a corner of the kitchen, covered in flour, vegetable paste, and something orange that Charlie doesn't care to know.

"Harry?" Charlie presses.

"Go 'way," Harry mutters.

Charlie sets the drinks by the doorway and cautiously sits next to Harry. With the ease and care he's learned around dragons, he puts his arm around Harry and kisses the top of his head. "Dare I ask what happened?"

"Dragon flew overhead," Harry whispers minutes later.

Ah. Though they had been lovers a year, Harry had only moved in two months ago. He was still adjusting to living so near a dragon reserve and the unexpected that happened around it. If one of the dragons had flown by, Harry probably had been startled and his magic would have lashed out.

Charlie's heart broke for Harry. Those who worked at the reserve took turns hosting their annual Christmas get-together and Harry had volunteered, being the newest member. He'd hoped it would help him become closer to those that Charlie worked with and was friends with. He'd planned the menu down to the minute with care and precision and now...

Charlie clears his throat. "Well. I know the guests are only an hour away from arriving, but maybe we can scrape something together?"

Harry's head pops up so quick Charlie wonders how he doesn't break his neck. "Scrape something together?! Do you--no, we can't! This was supposed to be something special, important. I--"

"Oh, shut up," Charlie says with a soft smile. "Do you know that for the last three parties, we've done some kind of pasta dish and salad? And we'll not speak of the year when we thought it was a good idea to do foreign cuisine from the pub." He shakes his head and cups Harry's cheek. "I'm sure that you can put together an amazing meal in the next hour that will be scraping something together, but will amaze everyone."

Harry's face screws up in thought. "I suppose I can do some crackers and veg for the cocktails. And a cheese dish for the appetizer. We should still have some broccoli--I could do..."

Charlie nods along, hearing Harry's plan. Much better, this. It wouldn't be what Harry had hoped for or planned, but it wouldn't be the utter disaster as Harry had first feared or as Charlie had first thought. It would be their first dinner party as a couple, but it would be amazing. Harry would make sure of that and Charlie would be on hand to give Harry whatever he needed to make it all happen.


End file.
